Demon Genesis Evangelion (rough draft)
by KnightMare00327
Summary: Second Impact, the world is in ruin & the UN is desperate to bring back order. To do so, They start an amoral program to create the ultimate soldiers. Gendo Ikari saw an opportunity to forge a weapon for his scenario, after all what could go wrong.
1. Stage 1: Angel Attack

A/N (Author's Note): This is KnightMare00327, I've been a long time reader, now a first time poster. Hoping that this will be the first of many. Likes, and follows are appreciated, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Pointless 'hating' will be ignored.

This story will cover what it would be like if Gendo had sent Shinji away to become a soldier and how that would change canon.

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, licensed by Viz Media; I own nothing, but an over-active imagination.

No with the show

* * *

 **Stage 1: Angel Attack**

' _I've never had any cherished dreams or ambitions. I don't aspire to any future profession or career. So far in the first fourteen years of my life, things have always happened as they had to. And things will probably continue that way. That's why I've never really cared whether I got into an accident or something and died. In fact at times I prayed for it. …I wrote all that in an essay for school…and as usual, the teacher yelled at me—and told me to take the assignment seriously. That fool has no idea what I've lived through._ '

* * *

A shadow rapidly approached Japan's shore; Slipping between the uninhabitable buildings flooded by the second impact. Second impact was the name given to the results of a meteor colliding with Antarctica that melted the ice caps raising sea level sixty meters. Crows cawed at each other from their perches, M60 tanks. A full battalion of these waited spread along the highway that ran along the coast, cannons facing out to sea. The commander was atop his tank watching the water from a special set of binoculars. The crows took flight. An explosion split open the water's surface.

A command center, deep underground, had control over the tanks operations. Reports rang in the massive chamber, "Unidentified object in ocean sector!"

"Sonar track! …Now confirmed on visual! Routing image to main monitors!"

A man part of the senior staff spoke to his CO (Commanding Officer), "It's been fifteen years, hasn't it?"

The CO responded, "Yes…there's no mistake- - it's an Angel! The day has finally arrived…" a pause served to emphasize his words. "…The time of trials that humanity cannot avoid…"

* * *

Emergency sirens blared to announce a recording, playing from hundreds of speakers. A female voice was reading a sheet of instructions, "This is the emergency broadcast system. Standby for an important alert! Your attention, please. This is an urgent warning. As of 1230 hours today, a special state of emergency is being declared for the entire Kanto region, with the Tokai district as epicenter. All residents should quickly and calmly evacuate to their designated shelters. We repeat- - at 12:30 today…" a short pause cut between her words. "…A special state of emergency is being declared…" Shinji Ikari ignored the recording. He picked up the receiver of a pay phone; the phone was dead.

Shinji sighed, "Huh…" placing the phone back on its cradle; the payphone printed a receipt. In one fluid motion Shinji took the receipt and pocketed it in his breast pocket. He thought out loud, "All the phones are dead, and the monorails aren't running either…everything's stopped. So, now what?" He grabbed his bag, and proceeded down. There wasn't a soul in sight, so Shinji didn't feel he had to keep quiet, "Well, this blows… I mean, I'm supposed to meet somebody…" he dropped his bag and sat down, "…whatever." He huffed. Shinji was 14 years old, had black hair, hazel eyes, and a pittance of patience. He was here to be picked up and so had a back pack and travel bag. He was of a 50:50 mix of American and Japanese from his parents Gendo Ikari and Yui Ikari, both half and half themselves. Shinji thought aloud again, "'Shelter,' huh…?" The rest he kept private. ' _Don't tell me a_ _ **war's**_ _been declared or something…_ ' Shinji fished into his breast pocket and withdrew a letter and photograph. He held the letter over the photo and looked over it. 'Mr. Shinji Ikari' 'Nakamachi 24-1-6' 'Musashiro' 'Tokyo 180' 'From Misato Katsuragi! ' Shinji had never met Katsuragi, but he knew she worked for his father, Gendo. Thinking about his father made his heart pump a bit faster and his teeth clench. ' _Father…after all this time…what in the world can he want from me? I mean…he abandoned me more than ten years ago. He just dumped me into that hell hole._ ' Shinji flipped the photo onto the top of the envelope. It was of Misato Katsuragi; she was in front of a sports car bent forward. She was in her late twenties or early thirties, she had long dark hair. 'To Shinji' 'I'm going to pick you up. So please wait for me!' 'P.S. note the cleavage!' An arrow pointed from the note to her breasts. And below the P.S. was a lipstick mark. Shinji was irritated by her degradation of herself. He thought on the matter, ' _…Weirdo. And she's my father's what_?' Shinji stowed the envelope and photo, grabbed his bag, and stood up. He thought aloud flat toned, "Nothing I can do. I guess I'll just walk the last two stations."

The roar of a jet engine directed Shinji's attention skyward. Shinji noted an F-22 Raptor passing by at a low altitude. This sparked Shinji's curiosity, "Sure is flying **low** …" Not five meters from Shinji's head a cruise missile screeched past. Shinji shouted reacting to the deafening blast of exhaust, "Whoa!" He dropped his bag and covered his ears, "Cr-cruise missile?! Here?!" Shinji gathered his bag; the missile curved up and was joined by another. Shinji watched the missiles collide and explode against the chest of a giant. "…" The giant walked on trailing smoke but otherwise undamaged. The giant's head resembled a bird's skull, it had, what seemed to Shinji, to be an exposed ribcage protecting a red sphere, it had nothing for a neck, was skinny, massive shoulders, and was mostly an olive green in color. Shinji's bag slipped from his grip, "Wh…what…is that?!"

The creature moved into the city. The bulk of its form took up most of the command center's monitor. Status reports echoed in the chamber, "All missile impact confirmed! Assessment coming in now-…negative, **negative**! **No effect on target-target is preparing to fire on formation**!"

A commander had risen from his chair and now beat a fist on the table, "It's useless! **Get out of there**!"

A few UN (United Nations) VTOL's (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) opened fire on the Angel pulling out. The pilot of the lead aircraft activated his radio, " **fall back**! **Fall back**!" The Angel raised a hand, which had three fingers evenly spaced around another smaller red sphere. The new sphere glowed, as did the spike extending from the Angel's elbow. The air split apart, in a loud whooshing, an energy beam was shooting from the Angel's palm. The beam pierced the cockpit of the lead VTOL.

Shinji grabbed his bag and ran; the VTOL was going to fall on him, "Crap!"

The VTOL landed atop a car, after knocking down a telephone pole. Something within the VTOL exploded knocking Shinji off his feet and damaging a nearby vending machine by ser concussion. It had been a close one by 10 meters. Shinji turned back to the wreck and gasped. He realized he wasn't off the hook yet; the fire was going to ignite either the fuel or munitions. The VTOL exploded sending shrapnel flying. Shinji hadn't had time to react. His only hope was for some luck none of the Shrapnel went through him. Tires screeched and an Alpine A310 was placed between Shinji and the flames. Shinji couldn't recall a time he felt so relieved. The driver's side door opened, in Japan it was the right side of the vehicle, and there behind the wheel was Misato Katsuragi, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Shinji! C'mon- - get in!"

Shinji was a bit confused, "Miss K-Katsuragi? Is that you?" Misato had on a semi formal dress, sunglasses, and flashy earrings.

Misato had her mind on the situation, "Yeah, yeah- - - - just hurry up!"

Shinji grabbed his bag and darted for the front seat, "Sure!" He noted the dents on the door, fresh dents. Shinji opened the door and threw his bag in the back, as he settled into the seat. Misato floored the accelerator, Shinji's door still open. Shinji shut the door, slipped his backpack into the back, and then buckled up.

Misato tried to help Shinji relax, "Sorry I'm late!"

Shinji was polite, "N-no- - I'm the one who was late…" he turned back to see the giant, under fire again.

Misato noticed, "They had a tank battalion waiting for it when it came out of the water…" she paused for a moment. "…It was wiped out. High-explosive, armor piercing warheads don't seem to upset it much either…"

"So, um…what exactly is it?"

Misato eyed Shinji, "You're awfully calm, given the circumstances."

Shinji responded with a bit of sarcasm, "You **think**."

Misato's expression lightened, "That thing…is an 'Angel.'"

Shinji was disturbed by the name, "'Angel'?"

Misato tensed, "Now's not really the best time to explain-" A block a head a missile rounded a corner, near the top of a building, did a loop and smacked its tail into a building. The missile was now aimed at the pavement ahead of Misato and Shinji. Misato swore, " **Oh, Shit!** "

Shinji also swore, in a much calmer tone, "Fuck me." The explosion rocked the Alpine off its tires.

Black smoke billowed from the crater. The car was on its roof. Misato rose, "Ungh…" she'd been covered in a layer of dust. A cross necklace hung from her neck, Shinji hadn't noticed it before. Misato helped Shinji get out of the Alpine, "You all right there, Shinji? Geez- are they shooting blind?!"

Shinji got up, amused the tires were still spinning, and he answered, "Yeah, thanks…I think so."

Misato noticed the damage done to her car and screamed, "And what's a cluster fragmentation bomb gonna do except riddle my Alpine A310 with shrapnel! I've still got thirty-three payments left on her! God damn it!"

Shinji kept his mouth shout, though he thought, ' _Just gimme a week and some tools, it'll be as good as new._ '

Misato went on, "Th-this dress?! This dress cost a fortune! I can tell this stain will never come out!"

Shinji still kept quiet, ' _That'll come out, but it'll take me a while._ '

Misato was on edge and angry, "And those worthless bastards, th-th-they…they crushed my Dior shades!" She held up the ruined sunglasses.

Shinji secretly criticized her, ' _Jeez, we could've been killed and you're worrying about money. Weird-_ _ **O**_ _…_ ' Shinji noticed a sudden lack of light. He looked up. The Angel had leaped up and was about to land on Shinji and Misato. Shinji still kept his cool, "Oh, hell!"

Misato tackled Shinji screaming, "Shinji, get down!" Another form came by; a smaller giant collided with the Angel. The Angel flew into a building a block from Misato and Shinji. Misato got to her feet.

Shinji was crouched ready to run, "Th-there's another one?!"

Misato answered, "Uh-uh…this one's on our side." The giant picked up the Alpine and righted it. The car thumped on the pavement. The giant pulled away, as Misato waved thanks.

Shinji's curiosity had sparked, "Is it…a robot?"

Misato glanced at her watch, "Oh, hell! Look at the time!" Misato turned on Shinji, "We can't just stand around all day! Get in the car, quick!"

Shinji and Misato climbed into the Alpine, "'T-time?' what about it?"

Misato shifted gears and floored the accelerator, as Shinji buckled in, "Ohhhhh, about three minutes, I'd say…fasten your seat belt, Shinji…and keep thinking good thoughts." The Alpine sped away, like a bat out of hell, leaving a smoke trail. The giant turned to find the Angel charging it. The Angel swung out a vicious blow, which threw the giant into a nearby building. The giant tightened up into a ball, a reflex to pain. The Angel didn't lighten up; the Angel kicked the giant, who flew a few blocks and landed on its back.

Shinji had been watching, "Our guy's getting clobbered!"

Misato didn't speak but thought, ' _we knew this was going to happen…! It's just too heavy a burden for Rei…_ '

* * *

The command center was in an uproar, "Pilot's heart rate and blood pressure are dropping! A10 interface down to 5%!" The monitor watched the giant crawling on all fours. "She's hemorrhaging through the chest plate seams!"

Another man shouted, "N2 deployment in 30 seconds!"

The commander was still calm but took action, "It can't be helped. Commence recovery at maximum speed through route 192!" The giant arrived at a square marked out on the street. The whirr of mechanisms sounded; and the section of street descended within the speed it takes one to blink, giant on top of it. Once the giant was out of sight a set of blast doors shut off the elevator shaft.

* * *

All the remaining UN VTOL's pulled away, leaving the Angel in control of the city. Misato and Shinji were on the freeway and nearly 6 kilometers away. Shinji had been watching, and wasn't pleased at this sight, "They're pulling back!"

Shinji slipped both arms around each side of the seat and locked his hands together a split-second before Misato instructed him, "Tuck your head into your lap and brace for impact!"

The Angel roared, but was swallowed by a flash of light. The cloud of an explosion spread from the site and continued to expand, engulfing the Angel and several city blocks. The noise of it caught up with the Alpine along with the shockwave, which rocked the Alpine off its back tires. Misato clung to Shinji as if for dear life; Shinji shouted, "This has been one hell of a day!" A wave of debris washed over them.

* * *

The command center was a buzz, the officers celebrating, the speakers filtering in the explosions sounds, "Got it!"

The N2 mine had decimated the city, but the free way had only been covered in dirt. The roar was fading. The wind eventually howled. The A310 had been once more flipped over onto its roof. Shinji had freed himself from the seatbelt and now faced Misato. She hadn't tried to even move from her position in a state of shock. Shinji was worried, "Are you alright…Miss Katsuragi?"

She didn't answer, "…I- -I can't take this anymore…!" She was on the verge of crying. The windshield that was until recently above her now expressed sympathy and cracked.

The eldest commander was standing and laughed triumphantly, "Did you see that?! Did you see it?! That's the power of our N2 mines!"

Another man was just as pleased, "Do you know what this means?! The Eva's are no longer necessary!"

A younger officer called from his station, "Continuing radio-wave interference from the explosion! We're still standing by for target destruct confirmation!"

One of the lead officers gloated, "A blast of that force?! Can there be any doubt?"

The sensors reset themselves from the EMP from the N2. For sometime they didn't register anything but the radiation of the nuke. The sensors filtered out this radiation and found an unusual energy reading. The man at the station screamed in shock, "We're picking up energy reading from ground zero!"

The older officers felt the bottoms of their stomachs drop, "What?!"

"Visuals are back online!" In the center of the crater was the crouched Angel. "Whoa!"

The cameras zoomed in to reveal that the Angel's skin had been burned. One of the officers growled, "Our trump card- -for nothing!"

The eldest spoke, "We sacrificed a whole city…!"

The officer who spoke before went on, "It's a monster.." The Angel's face twisted sideways and the skin peeled away from the area behind the skull's original position to reveal a second face moving to the surface. "…A demon!" The Angel stood surrounded by the echo of a rumble.

The lead officer had a phone in hand, "…Yes, we understand. Certainly…yes…good day, sir." He set down the receiver. He then called for another man. "Ikari…" a man rose from a folding chair. He was a normal looking man who wore a pair of dark-tinted glasses and had black hair, cut short, bread the stretched to his side burns, and brown eyes. This was the same man who had identified the Angel. The officer went on, "effective immediately, command authority for this operation has been transferred to you! Let's see what you're capable of! We'll be frank. The U.N. army admits that our weapons were ineffectual against the target. **But** \- -do you really think you have a better chance?"

Ikari pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, "Do not be concerned. After all this is the purpose of NERV."

* * *

Misato drove into the entrance of an under ground facility. There she would have to pass through a checkpoint. Shinji and Misato got out of the car and walked over to a metal detector. A few men in black CIA style suits looked over the car for hidden weapons. Misato being employed there was allowed through after handing her sidearm to one of the agents guarding the metal detector. After she was through, it was handed back to her. The attendant at the metal detector asked for Shinji to remove all loose change, keys and jewelry. Shinji smiled and removed a handful of coins and then unbuttoned his shirt. Misato and the suits saw this and watched curious. Shinji removed from a shoulder holster a Beretta 9mm and an extra clip of ammo. The suits and Misato were taken a back, the suits also seemed to tense up. Shinji then removed a knife from a sheath at the small of his back. The suits tensed even more; Misato went to Shinji's side, "I wouldn't have considered you a safety conscious person."

Shinji set his right leg on a counter and pulled a Saturday night special from its ankle holster. Misato backed up frightened. Shinji addressed her, "Well you just met me so that's understandable. And so you know I don't usually need these."

The attendant looked at the weapons scarred, "I'm sorry, sir, but you'll be unable to bring these into the facility."

Shinji turned his attention to the attendant now, "That's alright, just put those into a locker. Then return them to when I leave." The attendant seemed to lighten up and was relieved of his fear. He picked up the guns, ammo, and knife storing them in a locker. Shinji passed though the metal detector and the buzzer went off. The men in suits drew guns and pointed them at Shinji. Shinji patted himself over then found what had set off the metal detector. He went back to the other side of the metal detector removing from his pocket a set of keys. "Sorry." He said to the attendant and the armed men. The suits lowered their weapons. Misato was stuck in place by fear that Shinji would have been shot. Shinji passed through the detector again without another incident. Shinji and Misato got back into the car and drove on.

Misato pulled onto a car elevator in the facility. The door to the elevator shut. Shinji was interested in the insignia that was painted on it; half of a maple leaf over the letters NERV (German spelling for nerve) which had the statement, 'God's in his heaven. All's right with the world.' Curved around the bottom. All of this was printed in blood red. Misato handed Shinji a spiral bound notebook that had a unique seal so only a certain key could open it. The cover read, 'Welcome! NERV for your eyes only'. Shinji had developed an interest, "'Special agency NERV'?"

Misato answered, "Uh-huh- -an unpublicized organization under the direct control of the U.N. …I work there too, you know. International civil servant. Same as your father…"

"You mean you're in 'the admirable job of defending humanity'?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Shinji had been sarcastic but decided to keep the reason private, "Never mind." The platform the car was on spun around facing the Alpine forward. The machine began its decent. "Umm…Miss Katsuragi?"

Misato was now applying lipstick, "Hmm? ...Oh, just Misato's fine."

"Why did my dad fetch me here? I thought he'd totally forgotten about me."

Misato was sobered by his words as she removed her earrings, "Perhaps it would be…better to ask your father directly, eh?"

"We're on our way to see him, aren't we?"

Misato glanced at Shinji saddened more by his tone, "You're not comfortable with your father, aren't you?"

Shinji responded, "When we're together, just pray heads don't start to roll."

The track guided the Alpine into a monstrous carven, brightly light. Shinji looked around in fascination then he released a long low whistle. Skyscrapers stretched down from the ceiling, train tracks spiraled down the walls, the sky of the earth above was pasted on to the wall, trees and a lake were on the cavern floor along with a few other structures including a pyramid of purple material. Shinji asked at length, "Is this what they call a 'Geo-front'?"

"Ay-yup. The dome's 900 meters high…six klicks wide. The city of Tokyo-3's above…the sunlight gets pumped down by a fiber-optic system." That explained the giant moving moral on the wall. "And directly below you is NERV headquarters…the keystone for the resurrection of the world…and the **stronghold** of **humanity**!"

* * *

The rattle of a hospital bed echoed down the hall a top it was a 14-year-old girl. The sheets were stained with her blood. "Eva unit-01 recovery operation complete! Pilot has suffered severe injuries! There's a possibility of splenic rupture!" Three doctors were pushing the bed along as fast as it could manage. One of the doctors placed a breathing mask on the girls' face.

"The U.N. tactical forces are evacuating…"

Gendo mumbled. A blonde woman now asked for Gendo's orders, "Commander Ikari…what are your intentions?"

He didn't respond for some time, "We'll just have to **reinitialize** unit-01."

The woman snapped in a panic, "But that's **impossible** there are no pilots left for it! Rei is no longer…"

Gendo stopped her and now addressed her, "It's taken care of." He was watching a monitor that displayed the feed from a security camera; Misato in her military jacket walked passed, Shinji was close behind making a mental map of his possible escapes and dangers. "The **reserve** **pilot** has just arrived." As if on cue Shinji saw the camera and fixed it with a venomous stare that made the recipient's blood turn to ice. Gendo wasn't immune to the stare and cut the feed.

* * *

Shinji continued on after Misato pleased that the person watching the feed of that camera was freaking out. Shinji wasn't sure how but knew it to be Gendo.

' _I should have thought a little harder about why my father would ask me back…since I already knew for sure I could_ _ **ruleout**_ _a happy home coming._ '

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Stage 2: Reunion

A/N: KnightMare00327 here again posting the next chapter

First things first, this story will follow the Manga series of events rather than the Anime; just a heads up.

Second, it will closely follow canon, because the focus will be how the other characters and the general follow of events will react with this altered Shinji

Finally, updates to this story and any other stories I post will be sporadic at best.

Disclamer: I own nothing

On with the show

* * *

 **Stage 2: Reunion**

Misato and Shinji rode the escalator path over the chasm of NERV's interior. Shinji looked down noticing that at every increment of five the floors had been marked and he was above or on level 20. He and Misato went on into the laberityth of NERV's hallways. Shinji felt unusually familiar with this hallway, "Misato…?"

She was studying a note pad, "What is it?"

"We've been walking for quite a while now…haven't we reached my father's office yet?"

She twitched, "Wha- -?!" She turned around frustrated with her self but took it out on Shinji. "Sh-shut up! Just shut up and follow me O.K.?!"

Shinji was now angry but his suspicions had been confirmed, ' _She's lost._ '

Indeed Misato was, ' _that's funny- -I was_ _ **positive**_ _this was the right direction…_ '

Misato didn't notice the rumble of a rising elevator that made Shinji instinctually tense. The elevator arrived on their floor. The doors parted to the musical bell of many elevators, Shinji and Misato had passed the doors a short time ago. A woman's voice called after them, "You two! Where are you going?" Misato twitched recognizing the voice. "You're late Captain Katsuragi!" Shinji was turned around, relaxed from his heightened alert.

Misato turned, "Oh…Ritsuko…"

The woman went on, "…So late that I was sent to find you! We have neither the personnel nor the time for such nonsense!"

Misato shifted around with a silly expression of apology, "S-sorry! I got lost- -still don't have the layout of this place down yet!"

Ritsuko was about the same age as Misato, her hair had been permanently dyed blonde, she had a mole on her left cheek like a tear, and her eyes were a sharp blue. She was wearing a lab coat over a blue jumper like blouse and a black skirt; that had dark stockings running down her legs. Ritsuko's face sparked with realization after taking in Shinji's features, "So this is the **third** **child** everyone's talking about?" She said with a satisfied smile; as if she liked something she saw in Shinji.

Shinji politely addressed him self, "I'm Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you." Although he was concerned with other things, ' _What the fuck is this "third child" shit…?_ '

Ritsuko returned Shinji's manners, "I'm Ritsuko Akagi from the first engineering division- -the supervisor of project E. Pleased to meet you." She turned to the elevator, "Come along Shinji…" she hit one of the buttons, "...There's something I want to show you before you see your father."

Shinji knew that this was actually his father's will not her own to see this thing. He agreed somewhat cautiously, "Something to show me…? Okay."

* * *

The monitors displayed the Angel advancing through trees and smoke of the final defensive line. "Commander! The Angel is advancing! It's broken through the power mine final defense perimeter! It's adjusted its progression vector by five degrees. And is still approaching! Predicted target confirmed! It's Tokyo-3, commander!"

Gendo flexed his authority, "All right, first wave personnel to battle stations!"

The chamber echoed back, "Yes, sir!"

Gendo turned to an older man, "Fuyutsuki…it's in **your** hands now."

The man in the purple uniform accepted, "Yes, sir."

Gendo stepped onto a marked section of the floor where a railing bearing a control panel stood. He hit a button on the panel and the section of floor descended. Fuyutsuki thought on the meeting Gendo was on his way to, ' _His first encounter with his son in three years…_ '

* * *

Ritsuko, Misato, and Shinji climbed into a hydrofoil-equipped boat. An alarm sounded, "First wave personnel- -to battle stations! Repeat, first wave personnel to battle stations! Initializing unit-01 to repel ground attack!"

Misato sat up straighter, "Wait- -what do they mean?"

Ritsuko glanced back at Misato from the wheel, "Unit-01 is currently cooling down while in defensive formation B- -it can be reinitialized at anytime!"

Misato snapped, " **That's** not what I'm worried about- -it's Rei! If she can't go on…what will we do for a pilot?!" Ritsuko didn't answer, just mumbled. "What the hell is the commander **thinking** …?!" Misato turned her attention to the Angel, "So…then N^2 mines don't work against the Angel?"

Ritsuko answered, "No…it only suffered minor surface damage- -and it's still advancing."

Shinji commented, "Tough SOB."

Ritsuko went on, "It seems it possesses an **A.T. field**. It's also shown tactical adaptability during the attack…it can definitely learn. As far as we can determine, it's not under remote control. The **Magi** **system** believes it to be a life form, guided by some sort of internal, programmed intelligence…"

Misato was frightened by this development, "You mean…"

Ritsuko confirmed Misato's suspicions, "Right. Just like the **Eva** …" Shinji was confused; trying to figure out what an A.T. field was and what his companions meant by Eva. Still he kept quiet. They approached a wall, which with the help of a dock and door, lead to another section of NERV. Ritsuko gently guided the boat to the dock. "Well, we're here. This is it." They climbed out of the boat and headed into the door. The room beyond was pitch black except for the light pouring through the open door. "It's dark, so watch your step." She hit the lights.

Shinji was blinded for an instance, and then he saw the face of the giant that had saved his life. Shinji had nearly jumped out of his skin. He stuttered, "Th-that's the robot that saved us earlier, right?"

Ritsuko had moved to Shinji's left, "The term ' **robot** ' originally referred to the idea of a man created by artificial means…this indeed is a synthetic android…an adaptable human construct…and our decisive weapon. Its code name is **Evangelion**. You are looking at the last card our species has to play. This is Eva unit-01…the first test model…"

Shinji spoke with a hint of disgust, "So all this is…part of my fathers work?"

Gendo's voice called from across the chamber, "That's correct." Shinji clenched his fists and tensed as he looked up to Gendo's perch. "It's been a while." Shinji turned his head away teeth gritted. Gendo wasn't at all surprised, "Shinji, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. You're going to ride in her. You're going to fight the Angel!" Shinji turned back with a venomous stare.

Misato grabbed Shinji's shoulder, "Wait a moment, commander! It took even **Rei** seven months to synchronize with the Eva- -remember!? A boy who just arrived **today**!? It's **impossible**!"

Gendo responded, "He only needs to sit inside. I'm not expecting more at this point."

Misato was still disbelieving, "But- -!"

Ritsuko cut her off, "Captain Katsuragi! Our **over-riding** priority is to halt and repel the Angel! In order to accomplish that, it is imperative that we load **someone** , no matter who, into the unit- -someone who may have the ability to synchronize to some extent with the Eva! Or do you have any **alternatives** you'd like to share?!" Misato growled unable to fight back. "Now…Shinji, come this way!"

Shinji brushed off Ritsuko's guiding gesture and snapped at Gendo, "So is this why you sent for me?! Why I had to become a monster, so I could be your ultimate weapon?!"

Gendo didn't answer only pressured Shinji to get in the Eva, "Just accept this explination, you're the best candidate we have. No- -you're the **only** candidate we have."

Shinji was till steaming, "…But why me?! It doesn't make sense any other way!"

Gendo was losing his patience, "You don't need to understand- -just get inside!"

Shinji snapped again, "No! You made me into a monster, you walked out on me, and now you want me to put that behind me and obey you?! Fuck you!"

Gendo regained some of his cool, "If you don't do as I say, all of humanity will perish. At this moment, the existence of the human race rests on your shoulders."

Shinji's mental state finally snapped. He pulled out a pistol from the butt of his pants. "They used the same line, damn it!"

Misato was too late to react as Shinji squeezed off three rounds. The bullets imbedded themselves in the glass separating Gendo and Shinji, but no further. Misato now had her side arm aimed at Shinji's head. Shinji hadn't lowered his own. "Shinji, put down the gun!"

Shinji lowered his weapon, "You have no idea who I truly am do you? Why else would you aim a gun at **me**? Misato, You'd be dead before you could squeeze off a single round."

Gendo ordered Misato, "Katsuragi, put the gun away. He's right- -no one here will be able to kill him while he's conscious."

Misato lowered her pistol, "Who are you, Shinji Ikari?"

Shinji responded, "I am the hero of the Iran conflict, **Demon**. And up there is my creator in more than one way." Shinji said the last bit pointing up to Gendo with the gun. Misato was frozen in place her heart most likely skipping several beats. "The gun is ceramic along with the ammo- -that's how it slipped past security." Shinji ducked his head down and was close to weeping. Misato looked on him with sympathy now along with a few technicians who had been silently watching.

Gendo didn't let the scene continue, "I see. All right then…I have no further use for you- -go home…and, Shinji, I'm sorry about Sarah." Shinji looked back up startled and clenched something hidden under his shirt. Gendo hit the intercom calling into it, "Fuyutsuki...wake Rei!"

Gendo's second in command appeared on the monitor, "…Can we use her?"

Gendo was short, "She's not **dead** , is she? Have her transported here."

Ritsuko turned to the techs, "Cancel initialization! Prepare to recalibrate! Reset unit-01 systems for Rei!"

Shinji neared sobbing as he slowly bowed to his knees. Misato set a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Shinji…"

Across the camber a door opened and two doctors wheeled in a hospital bed. Shinji looked over to the squeaking and advancing bed. Shinji rose seeing the occupant; a girl about his age with pale skin, blue hair and a red eye- -the other was hidden behind a bandage. This bandage was one that was wrapped over her forehead, her left arm was wrapped, her right was in a cast, and from the openings of her suit Shinji saw that her chest had been bandaged as well. The bed stopped and Gendo spoke to the girl, "Rei…our back-up is useless. You must pilot the Eva again."

The girl responded with a pain rasped voice that was devoid of any emotion, "Yes sir." She tried to rise from the bed. Shinji was furious at Gendo for ordering her to fight in such a condition. The girl named Rei clenched the bed sheets as new shots of pain ran through her body. She trembled, "Nngh…! Ahhhh…"

A rumble directed everyone's attention skyward. The overhead lights swayed. Mechanical noises followed. Misato was even more worried, "That noise!"

Gendo nearly hissed. "The angel! It's discovered our location!"

The Angel was nearing the top of a hill and roared as it saw Tokyo-3. The angel's eyes blazed out a white light. A larger flash of light appeared in the city followed by an explosion the rose skyward. The Angel continued to advance.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
